<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>snow drop by chosuiri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757085">snow drop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosuiri/pseuds/chosuiri'>chosuiri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Introspection, M/M, Sandalphon-centric, could be either romantic or not... up to u, faint remnants of lucisan as canon does, pre-rebellion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:02:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosuiri/pseuds/chosuiri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandalphon's first encounter with snow was when he waited again for Lucifer... although he expected to be lonely for the day, he had a certain someone join him in the garden.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belial &amp; Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy), Belial/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>snow drop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the way i only read the first chapter of 000 and gbf has the gall to go on maintenance </p><p>anyway because of that, apologies if i had any inconsistencies, but also, i've been told that we only get scraps of pre-rebellion stuff so My City Now.</p><p>this is based off of sandalphon's holiday lines from last year, which i'll also reproduce here:<br/><i> Snow... It reminds me of the research lab.<br/>I remember a day when I heard he would be returning, so I waited in the garden, watching the snow pile up by the hour.<br/>The other researchers were surprised I was still there despite his no-show.<br/>I still enjoyed it though. That serene white scenery, never changing day in and day out, was quite beautiful.<br/>Hnph. Sorry you had to listen to that boring story.</i></p><p>other than that, enjoy! i have brainworms</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The Supreme Primarch will be coming again today,” were one of the first words Sandalphon were able to pick out of the other researchers’ clamoring voices. For those praised for their work ethic, they were awfully chatty. No matter, it did him some good. Sandalphon unfurls himself from his eavesdropping spot, standing again on his feet. His steps feel lighter with the news, perhaps he’s a bit too excited about it. It’s been a while since the last time the two talked.</p><p>He fantasizes about their reunion, going past formalities as they spoke at ease, akin to two old friends-- wishful thinking on his part, of course, because no matter what, he always feels pressure when around Lucifer. Who wouldn’t? He’s perfectly charming, and… oh. Well, he’s always admired Lucifer, and felt immensely special when he was given the time of the day. Today is special too, since he’s <em> also </em> heard from the researchers that it’s the time for snow. He’ll ask Lucifer about that, too. Snow, Lucifer’s work as much as he’s willing to tell him, the weather... maybe Lucifer will make coffee for Sandalphon again? Either way, he treasured the time they spent together in the garden. Perhaps he’s just having him indulge him in such a selfish pastime, but the slight optimist in him felt that <em> maybe </em> Lucifer enjoyed them too. </p><p>With a bit of a bounce in his step, he ducks out of the research lab out into the garden, spotting the terrace and with excitement buzzing in his head of what was to come, he plops into his seat at the garden’s table. Resolving to wait for as long as he can, he stretches out his arms, deciding that it’d be okay if he rested for a bit. He splays his arms out on the table, using them as some sort of cushion for his chin. </p><p>Sandalphon lets out a sigh, eyes sparkling slightly with curiosity as he sees his breath materialize as some sort of smoke in the air, only to dissipate a few seconds later. With nothing much else besides the countless plants and flora occupying the space for him to look at. All the others he had spent months observing in his free time, and at this rate, if he was given the chance, he’s sure that he could easily tend to the garden as if he’s the one who made it. </p><p>Something’s a bit different, he notes, as the chill gets even more intense as pure white starts to trickle down from the sky and its clouds. Sandalphon props himself up, straightening his back and turning his head up as he watches the sky. He cranes his neck to try to figure out how this had occurred, and he tries to think back. It’s like rain, but… got frozen and became this fluffy white thing? He lifts his arm off his table, extending a hand into the sky as he tries to capture one of the white particles floating down from the sky. One finally touches his gloved hand, but immediately melts in the warmth of his hand. He frowns, and tries to catch more. He grows a little frustrated with each attempt, remarking them for their transience.</p><p>Giving up on that avenue, Sandalphon settles back down, crossing his arms, but immediately his eyes are drawn to how the snow started to already pile up on the table while he was trying to capture one. Eyes widen and glint with childlike wonder as he stares at the beginning of a pile of snow on the table. Finding it to be utterly beautiful, he didn’t even dare to clean it off for whatever Lucifer had to bring him. It’s stunning like this… and to be honest, the clean and powdery snow reminded him of Lucifer. Perhaps even in the time he has grasp of it, it disappears. </p><p>He blankly stares into the scenery, breath hitching as he observes his surroundings. It’s… wonderful. He wishes that Lucifer will come soon. He had to enjoy it with him-- of course, Lucifer would look the most beautiful out of all with it in the background. </p><p>The thud of footsteps and the shadows casting themselves over one of the blankets of snow in the corner of Sandalphon’s eye catches his attention. He hears murmurs coming from behind his back, and he turns his head around slightly to recognize the mysterious figures as the other researchers. He doesn’t even have it in him to react. </p><p>“He’s still there? Poor thing…”</p><p>“It seems like Lucifer got held up with something else.”</p><p>“You know, Lucilius was supposed to come here himself too… maybe they chose to discuss elsewhere.”</p><p>He grimaces slightly at the thought. Of course he didn’t come for him-- well. Perhaps it was his fault for expecting it. He slouches slightly in his chair, resting his chin comfortably on his palms, fixing his gaze back into the constant scenery. Despite the transient nature of snow, the garden seemed to be permanent. It doesn’t change. It’s never changed. Sandalphon could recite all he knew about each plant taking residence by heart. </p><p>Soon, the researchers spare another glance at him before returning back to the lab, leaving Sandalphon a little less than irritated. He huffs at their pity, ignoring it as he attempts to cling onto the thought that Lucifer will come again.</p><p>Even if it doesn't come, he understands. Lucifer’s busy, and of course… rumors are just that. Perhaps he should stop feeding into the nonsense. </p><p>He’s interrupted by his thoughts, as another appears in front of him. He bristles, looking up in horror as he sees the Deputy Researcher sitting across from him. To his relief, he doesn’t mess with the table, leaving the blanket of snow untouched, to his delight. He stares at him owlishly, and he offers him a small smile.</p><p>The two haven’t had a chance to speak to each other much, as most of their interactions had also been with Lucifer in the room. Sandalphon usually took to hiding behind Lucifer when the other man visited for reports, and Lucifer handled the talking then. Now, when he’s here to interact with him on his own… well, it’s a little nerve wracking. </p><p>Belial dusts off the thin layer of snow on the other seat that Sandalphon reserved for Lucifer. Sandalphon opens his mouth to protest, but clamps his mouth shut just as quickly. </p><p>“What are you waiting for, Sandy?” He hums, reclining in the garden chair, arms relaxed behind his head as he anticipates Sandalphon’s answer.</p><p>“None of your business,” Sandalphon mumbles weakly in response, avoiding Belial’s steady gaze. “What are <em> you </em> doing here?”</p><p>“Oookay, I get it. You’re waiting for Lucy.” He smirks, “no other reason that you’d be cutely waiting out here in the cold… you don’t think the chilly temperatures are also slowly freezing your exterior? Where’s that cute smile you show to Lucifer?”</p><p>Sandalphon bites his lip, irritation spiking with the other’s arrival. He attempts to make himself simmer down, otherwise he’s nothing better than a child.. Right. He has to be civil to his superior. “They’re not. It’s just for Lucifer… Anyway, answer my question: why did you come all the way here?”</p><p>“Hmm?” Belial hums, pausing to laugh, although Sandalphon senses the same sinking feeling that’s been weighing on him the whole time as he waited outside in the snow. It drops even lower when Belial speaks. “Same reason as you.”</p><p>“Waiting? For Lucifer?”</p><p>“For Cilius. Seems like he and Lucy have been out for a while. So, what about it? If you want to sit here and freeze, nothing like doing it with a friend, y’know~?”</p><p>“We’re not friends.” A rustle, as Sandalphon considers leaving. But he didn’t want snow to pile on his seat. He didn’t want to leave the scene and later ruin it when he’d find a way to kick Belial out of here. Seems like he has no choice but to wait it out with him. He pouts at the realization, trying his best to glare at Belial.</p><p>“Aww, so threatening,” Belial chuckles, amusing himself with Sandalphon’s actions. He shrugs, “as much as I find your chirping charming, why don’t you say what’s on your mind? I can offer some comfort.”</p><p>“You’re in Lucifer’s seat.”</p><p>“Just keeping it warm.” Belial says softly, “waiting together is better than waiting alone, anyways.”</p><p>Sandalphon grunts in return, shifting his focus away from the Deputy Researcher and bringing his attention back to the scenery. Belial actually stays silent at this point too, so it’s the two of them existing in a comfortable mutual presence, and Sandalphon’s eyes go to the snow piling on top of Belial’s head. Sandalphon blinks, reaching a hand up to his own head to check if there was a similar pile on his head. He gasps when he finds that his hand meets with a frigid soft, pillowy substance. Snow. Too occupied with watching the snow and becoming numb to the cold, he hadn’t even noticed how it piled up on his own head. </p><p>“Ah, hell!” Sandalphon mumbles, immediately dusting the snow off his head, making sure to be dumping the excess on the ground next to him rather than the pristine snow-covered table. Once he got what he thought was most of it off, he frowns as he pulls his hood over his hair. He finally glances back at Belial, who seemed to be watching him with an amused grin. </p><p>“It’s just going to pile on top of your little hood now, you know?” Belial quips, his smile turning into a slight grimace when Sandalphon points a finger at his own head. He scoops off a bit of the snow that gathered on his head, and laughs as he blows it off his hand in the opposite direction, making sure that none of it got on the table. “Uh ooh. Thanks, Sandy.”</p><p>Sandalphon squints through the snow, in fact realizing that it has gotten heavier than before, so the pile of snow on the table was becoming slightly more uneven. “I wasn’t able to catch it before. It just melted when it did.”</p><p>“Oh, maybe you just got colder. That way it wouldn’t melt,” Belial returns in the same amused tone, “we have something getting closer to a snowstorm, little sparrow. You know what that means?”</p><p>“A storm… with snow.” Sandalphon says slowly, shivering slightly and trembling. He draws his legs up to his seat, hugging them close to himself as an attempt to warm himself up. </p><p>Belial tilts his head as he watches, stifling another bout of laughter, leaning forward, but not enough so that he touched the table. “Cold? At this rate we’ll have to huddle for warmth.”</p><p>“I’m not that cold, Belial. I… don’t want to go back yet.”</p><p>Belial nods, tearing his gaze away for a secret to take in the scenery just as Sandalphon has. “I suppose you’re right. It’s too pretty to leave. Especially with you in the midst of it looking so cozy like that.”</p><p>“The snow’s nice. It’s cold, transient, and something that seems to be more troublesome than it’s worth.” Sandalphon muses out-loud, finally breaking his silent oath of not ruining the table. He lazily draws his finger through the snow, etching in something similar to Lucifer’s likeness-- well, to the best of his ability. “It’s still beautiful.”</p><p>“Oh… I get it,” Belial smirks, “first time seeing snow, and you wanted to share that with Lucy? Too bad, it seems like you’re experiencing it with me instead.”</p><p>“... experiencing something for the first time with someone else is better than being alone.” Sandalphon mutters, finishing his childish drawing of Lucifer’s head, working on recreating a cup of coffee in front of his face. After that, he draws a heart encompassing all of it. </p><p>His companion closes his eyes, nodding in somewhat reluctant agreement. “You have a point. Aren’t you lucky I came?”</p><p>Sandalphon stares at him blankly, blinking in confusion as he realizes that Belial wasn’t totally joking. Maybe he is, just a bit, but there’s sincerity to his voice. “What do you mean. You just wanted someone to wait it out with you.”</p><p><em> He’s just like me</em>, Sandalphon thinks to himself, and it becomes somewhat of a comfort to him for the rest of the day, extending into when whatever of the sun went down. The snow hasn’t relented, and the two find themselves becoming objects in the still life, in a pleasant sort of silence. Occasionally, Belial would make a comment or teach him about something he hadn’t known yet.</p><p>Once night falls, the table has been completely covered in random drawings, one of which had been Belial explaining to him the hierarchy of the Archangels that had been somewhat put in place. It still confused him, but he was interested in what the Fallen Angels was doing.</p><p>Although, it got to feel like he didn’t seem to fit in any of it. </p><p>“Where do I fit in?” He finally asks, looking up at Belial, “Lucifer hasn’t…”</p><p>A look of pain and almost pity flickers across Belial’s visage for a moment, but soon changes back into a comforting smile. “Oh, who knows? It’s a secret to me, too. Sandy, you’re too cute to be used for nothing. Good ol’ Lucifer <span>has his purpose for you to come. I just know it.”</span></p><p>“Does he?” He mumbles, “I want to be of use to him.”</p><p>Belial’s smile softens, and Sandalphon swears that’s the most genuine of him he saw all day. “I know. Poor little thing, aren’t you? Isn’t it a shame?”</p><p>Sandalphon swallows, and nods. “Do you know what I can do?”</p><p>“I think you’re already a sight for his sore eyes,” Belial jokes, “but in all seriousness… well. Maybe we can do our own sorts of research. I’ll come up with something for us patient ones to do in the meantime. As cute and ethereal this experience was, it’s no good for us to be freezing our asses off.”</p><p>Sandalphon sneezes, as if to prove the fallen angel’s point. </p><p>Belial chuckles, urging the both of them to finally leave the garden for the night. Sandalphon retreats to his quarters, with Belial saying his farewell as he returned to wherever he came from.</p><hr/><p>Just a few days later, Belial showed up outside of his door-- to his relief, not deciding to take the garden as their meeting place. “Field trip time, Sandy.” He greets with his usual smile.</p><p>Sandalphon nods, following Belial suit. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading.  i will go die now<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/howlofkarm">twitter</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>